1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to butchering apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for supporting a fish during cleaning and dressing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishermen generally clean their catch on some sort of flat surface on which they can lay the whole fish while scaling, skinning, eviscerating and or fileting. Blood, scales, bones, viscera and other debris tend to accumulate and contaminate the cleaned portions and must be swept or washed away from time to time. It is difficult to find a large enough surface on which to clean the fish. Often, the only unencumbered surface is the top of a cooler chest.
When this surface is used for that purpose, waste may drip down the sides and contaminate the floor and the chest contents, as well as damaging the chest top.